Bruce Wayne (Earth-14)
History Bruce Wayne grew up in Gotham City, and was born to millionaire Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha. When he was 11, he went with his parents to watch the Mask of Zorro at the theatre. As they were leaving his parents were mugged and murdered by a masked man, leaving Bruce alone and scared. From then on Bruce was raised by Alfred Pennyworth, the son of Jarvis Pennyworth who had been the family butler, but unfortunately passed away. Alfred and his girlfriend Leslie Thompkins taught Bruce general stuff like mathematics and science, but Alfred also taught him how to fight. On Bruce's 18th birthday, Alfred got him a high-tech car which Bruce used to go around the city untraced looking for his parents' killer. He searched for a year, looking into Carmine Falcone, only to discover that Falcone had nothing to do with it. The year after a man named Joe Chill, Jr told Bruce that his father was responsible for making Bruce into an orphan. So after a while trying to find a man named Joe Chill, Sr, Bruce coincidentally stumbled across the answer he had been looking for. The Court of Owls. Bruce went through a lot of trouble to do it, but eventually he found evidence that the Court organised his parents' death. But for him, that wasn't justice. He needed to find the man himself. Joe Chill. Batman (1939-1993) Bruce had no luck with finding Joe Chill with his original method, which was stealing a police radio station and listening for a report of 27 years ago, 1912, when his parents were murdered. So he tried going through Gotham's criminal records and one by one taking the criminals down. He made himself a suit to conceal his identity and protect himself, but at the same time strike fear into the criminals by representing an animal which lots of people are afraid of- bats. The newspapers called him Batman. He started with Alfred Stryker, a businessman who was secretly doing business with Carmine Falcone. But there were no leads, so Bruce disposed of him. Specifically, he dropped him into a vat of acid at ACE Chemicals. His next target was Frenchy Blake, a criminal who didn't bother to hide his crimes. He was soon defeated too, and another dead end. After this, Bruce began to get trouble. He went after Karl Hellfern, a man illegally experimenting on people without their consent. He supposedly defeated them when he chased him into ACE Chemicals, where he had had luck before, and made Karl run into a gas pipe which caused Karl's body to decay. Bruce was only to discover, later, however that a prized professor at Arkham Asylum named Hugo Strange had saved Karl from dying. However, the decay had still mostly happened so it had transformed Doctor Hellfern into a monster. He wasn't afraid of Batman anymore. The newspaper gave him a title, too. Doctor Death. Just like they gave lots of other enemies Batman was yet to face a title. They called Oswald Cobblepot the Penguin. They called Harvey Dent Two-Face. They called Basil Karlo Clayface. And there were others, too. The most notable was the Joker, who's identity is still unknown to this day. He gave himself that name, and claimed that he was born at ACE Chemicals, and that Batman was his father. But Joker was older than Bruce Wayne, so this was impossible, if he meant it literally. Another notable foe is Bane, who's identity was also unknown for some years. It has recently been astablished as Antonio Diego, even though Ra's Al Ghul, another foe, used to refer to Bane as Dorrance. The main reason Bane is such a notable enemy is that he, in 1993, broke Batman's back. Bruce Wayne then had to ask someone else to fulfill his legacy. He originally chose Jean-Paul Valley, but now Dick Grayson has taken up the mantle. Comissioner Wayne (2000-present) Even though he had been fixed by then, in 2000 Bruce still didn't go back to being Batman, for a few reasons. One, because he didn't want to reprive Dick of his duties. Two, because he couldn't bear to have his back broken another time. Once was enough. Three, because he was getting old. Very old. He had used Ra's Al Ghul's Lazarus Pit for a time, but they had earlier been destroyed, so he was aging, if not as much as natural. A downside to this being unnatural was that everybody else's aging was natural. By 2000, James Gordon had retired. But although this seems like a bad event to remember, there was still one good thing that came out of it. Bruce Wayne became the new Police Commissioner. And that means the Batman Family no longer have to worry about being apprehended by them, and the Commissioner now even knows their identities. Love and Relationships Selina Kyle- They are married. Selina originally met Bruce when she was a jewel thief, but she has now reformed, and they are happily married. Talia Al Ghul- Before marrying Selina, Bruce married Talia Al Ghul, at the will of her father, Ra's Al Ghul. ￼They did afterward fall in love, but they divorced after Bruce killed Ra's, and Talia wanted to avenge him. They are now known enemies. Vicki Vale- Before being with Selina or Talia, Bruce had tried to live a normal life and had hooked up with Vicki Vale. They are not together, and haven't been since Bruce went to Nanda Parbat and was forced into marrying Talia.￼ Sasha Bordeaux- During the time Bruce was with Vicki, they had an open relationship, so Bruce often had other girlfriends, including Sasha Bordeaux. Sasha Bordeaux originally met Bruce when Alfred hired her to be his bodyguard, and then she briefly became the hero known as Bodyguard. Since, she has joined Checkmate and started a relationship with Mr Terrific. She has recently been promoted to director of Checkmate. Linda Page- Linda Page was Bruce's second ever girlfriend before even Vicki when he had only just gotten used to being Batman. They broke up, however, because whenever he saw her she kept reminding him of his dead fiancée, Julie Madison. Julie Madison- Julie was Bruce's first girlfriend. They were together before he became Batman, and for a while afterward. The only reason they did not end up getting married, was because the Joker brutally murdered her the day before their wedding day. It took Bruce years to get over it and move on. But now he has found Selina, so we can all be happy for him! Bruce_Wayne.jpg|Bruce Wayne e79149b57fc22707ad062c0a524bfc6d0bdc9d51_hq.jpg|Zero Year Suit Last Sighting of Bruce Wayne as Batman.jpg|Last Sighting of Bruce Wayne as Batman Category:Batman Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Good Characters Category:Justice League Category:Earth-14